Zach and Cammie One Shot!
by zachandhale
Summary: Just a little scene for GG6 where Zach and Cammie confess their love for each other. I hope you like it :-)


**Everyone seems to be doing what they think would be good scenes for when Zach and Cammie confess their love for one another in GG6 so yeah, haha. **

**(Did you guys read what Ally Carter tweeted!? "Have to write some Zach and Cammie make out on the beach scenes" I WAS SCREAMING SO MUCH!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Ally Carter (the most fabulous woman on earth does.) **

"I can't believe you're a senior and you are gonna graduate so soon, honey," mom told me, popping a fry into her mouth.

The lasagna she made had gone wrong so we ordered from some fast food place in Roseville (yes, there are perks of being the headmistress' daughter!)

"You can say that again," I grinned. "Seems like yesterday we were searching through Josh's trash cans!"

Mom laughed. I had decided I had no feelings left whatsoever for Josh so we were kinda friends. Sometimes when we went to town, I saw him, and I waved because he's still so sweet and he's dating DeeDee who is the cutest!

"I am so proud of you, kiddo, look at you, all grown up, ready to leave, oh, not to mention the guy you're in love with," mom winked.

"I haven't told him that, yet…" I said awkwardly.

As hard as it was to believe, I was just waiting for the right moment.

"Oh, honey, but what happens when you graduate, will you see Zach? If you don't say something now, who knows, you might never get the chance."

I nodded, and looked into my mother's eyes. They were blue and sincere. I just didn't get how she was still so hot, even though she had an adult daughter!

"Anyway, how are your studies, kiddo?"

After leaving my little dinner with mom I decided it was time. He was always in the P&E barn, working out or something on Sundays so I made my way down. I wasn't really dressed _romantically_, with my school uniform but that didn't matter. (Even though Macey McHenry would strongly contradict me.)

It was about 7pm so twilight was starting, and the stars were just coming out. Good timing, Cameron. As I had guess, Zach was in the barn, getting ready to leave. He had quickly thrown his clothes on because his shirt was crumply and his tie was undone, around his neck. _Hot was an understatement_ I thought, internally fanning myself.

"Oh, um, hey Gallagher Girl," he said, looking surprised about me being there. "Aren't you supposed to be with your mom?"

"Oh, um I left early because I wanted to come and see you," I said smiling.

He smiled back. I hadn't really gotten used to these genuine smiles Zach gave me, part of me wanted him to shoot me that cocky little smirk of his, which I used to find utterly annoying (but extremely attractive) I guess you never know how much you love something until it's gone. And I didn't want that to happen with Zach.

"Did you wanna say something, then?" he asked, and I realized how stupid I probably looked, staring into space.

"Zach," I took a deep breath and he looked at me, his emerald green eyes piercing into mine. "I don't think I tell you this enough, but you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. You have been with me through some of the toughest and…_weirdest_ times of my life and I cannot thank you enough. Whether it's stalking me to a Ruby Slipper Exhibit, or hunting down your mom's terrorist organization, you've always been there for me. And I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. I guess what I'm trying to get at is that I" I took another breath "I am _so_ in love with you, Zach. I guess you had me when I first met you, with that smirk. So yeah, I just wanted you to know that I love you."

For someone who improvised that, it wasn't that bad. Before I could say something else, Zach grabbed me by my waist and I felt his lips crashing onto mine.

Wow, I had to ramble on in a whole speech and this one kiss was basically an equivalent.

"I hope that explains my feelings too," Zach whispered against my lips. "I love you, Gallagher Girl. Always have, always will."

And then he smirked.

And I felt like crying because he was so beautiful and he finally said those three words.

I silently took his arm and pulled his down, next to me, on the grass, and we gazed into the stars. Even though it sounds cheesy, it was perfect.

"In two semester's, we're gonna graduate, can you believe that?" I asked, leaning into his chest.

"It's crazy, right?" he said, concentrating on the black sky.

"Definitely. I'm just scared. What happens when we graduate? Do I never see you again?" I asked, fighting tears in my eyes.

"Quit stressing, Gallagher Girl. I'm not gonna leave you," he whispered, and hugged me tightly.

"Can we just stay like this for the rest of our lives? I don't want anything but to be in your arms right now," I whispered to him.

"Well, my muscles are stiff anyways so I'm not making an attempt to move," he smiled.

"But aren't you worried about what happens next?" I asked, looking into his dazzling eyes.

"I usually take out all my worries on an innocent punch bag, but yeah. Kinda. Don't worry, though, I'm here now. Right now. And if there's one thing about me you should know, it's that I'm not gonna let go of you so easily, Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered, smiling.

I smiled back. It felt so good knowing he _loved_ me. That word made me shiver and my insides melt.

"Yeah, well, Bex is gonna start worrying about me," I laughed.

"She can get over it, and anyways, I have some stress pills in my bedroom." Zach assured me, smirking.

"Right, well, can you say those three words again? _PLEASE? _Just one more time?" I asked, using my puppy eyes.

"I love you, Cameron Ann Morgan."

And then he kissed me again and I swear I felt fireworks.

"I love you too, Zachary whatever-your-middle-name-is Goode."

And I suddenly didn't care about graduation or anything.

I was with the man I loved.

And he was going to stay with me forever.

Forever.

**That was a bit weird haha whatever, I hope you liked it **** It's a one shot but if you want me to do another chapter, I will! I'll update my other stories soon, it's just annoying because I don't have my laptop and my dads laptop is a dinosaur! I have to play mix and match with the punctuation keys -_- **

**Anyway, hope you guys had a good winter break, I have school tomorrow **


End file.
